Avalon Discovered
by Corbin3
Summary: Challenger and Malone find a secret entrance to Avalon in a cave. When they arrive what they find is even more shocking.
1. Chapter One

This story takes place after Trapped, but before Heart of the Storm. What I mean is the events in trapped happened, but it's like HOTS never happened.

Chapter One

"We'd better gather up the rest of these plants Malone."

Ned Malone looked up from where he was gathering plants for Challenger. "What? We just got here!"

Professor George Challenger simply pointed up at the sky.

Ned raised his head, and saw why the scientist was eager to leave. The sky was dark with storm clouds.

"You're right. Let's go." He stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Challenger picked up his rifle, and the two men started to walk.

Back at the treehouse, Veronica was teaching Finn how to track animals, or people in the woods.

"Well you see this mark?"

"Yup"

'That's a raptor."

"That's cool."

"Yeh and-"

Suddenly a shrill scream pierced the air.

"What was that Vee?"

Veronica jumped up from the mark and started running towards the scream, knife in hand.

"Wait!" Finn called after her, but Veronica kept running. Finn sighed and chased after her. After a few mintues, Finn thought she saw Veronica. She was about to say something when she saw that Veronica was tied to a tree, and apparently unconscious. There were 3 guards standing around her, all holding crude weapons. Finn started running back to the treehouse, hoping she wasn't making too much noise. When she got there she yelled as loud as she could.

"Margurite!!! Roxton!!! Hurry! Veronica's in trouble!"

As soon as she had finished talking, Margurite and Roxton were already on their way down. They ran out of the elevator to meet her.

"Where is she?"

Finn turned around.  
"This way!"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

A flash of lightning lit up the sky. The storm had caught up to Challenger and Malone. It was beginning to rain.

"Challenger!" yelled Ned. "We're not going to make it back to the treehouse!"

Challenger, holding his hat down as they ran looked over at him.

"I know! We need shelter!"

Ned looked around, and saw a cave.

"Over there!"

Malone ran over and entered the cave, followed by Challenger.

"Well," Challenger said, "It's not exactly home sweet home, but I guess it'll have to do for now." He reached into his pack, and pulled out a torch, and lit it. Challenger started to walk farther into the cave.

"Let's hope we're alone." Malone said as he picked up his gun.

"It appears that we are."

Challenger was scanning the wall when he came upon a torch holder.

"Now that is odd…what is that doing here?"

Roxton, Marguerite, and Finn were crouching behind a bush, watching the guards.

"So what's the plan?" Finn asked.

"There are three of them. And… three of us…" Roxton rubbed his chin thinking. "They don't have any guns. Just clubs."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing Marguerite. Let's go on the count on three." He picked up his rifle. "One…two…three!"

They jumped up. Finn fired an arrow, hitting a guard in the stomach. He fell over screaming.

One of the other guards ran forward towards Roxton with his club. Roxton spun his gun around, knocking out his attacker. He turned around in time to see Marguerite get knocked to the ground.

Roxton yelled to grab the guard's attention. When he looked, Roxton fired his gun, killing the guard instantly. He ran over to Marguerite.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeh...Just fine!" She said sarcastically.

Roxton turned his attention to Veronica, who was tied to a tree. She was unconscious, but still alive. Roxton took his knofe and untied her.

"Alright Finn, Marguerite, help me carry her."

Together the three of them lifted her up, supporting her with her shoulders. Marguerite lifted up her legs.

"Roxton! We can't take her all the way back!"

"We need the stretcher Challenger made."

"I'll get it." Volunteered Finn.

"No you won't." Interrupted Roxton. "I will."

He turned and looked at Marguerite.

"You two stay here. I"ll be right back."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

A grinding sound tore Challenger out of his sleep. He pushed his hat up and looked around. It was still raining, and the fire was almost out. Malone was asleep. Challenger heard the sound again. He stood up, checking to make sure his rifle was ready. He began to walk towards the back of the cave. Suddenly, he heard voices. It sounded like two men. He heard one clear his throat.

"Look at that. It looks like someone's been here Veriel."

Another guard talked.

"It does."

Before Challenger could prepare for a fight, the two men walked around the turn in the cave, and came upon Challenger. To his surprise there were three guards, not two. Two were carrying crossbows, while the other was holding a spear. By the way they jumped back Challenger could tell they were just as surprised to see him.

The men were dressed in clothes that looked to be a cross between Roman and Egyptian. They were wearing red-colored skirts and chest-plates with hieroglyphics written on them.

"Are you Professor Challenger?" One of the men spoke up. It was the one with the spear.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

By now Ned had risen and was standing with Challenger. The men made no threatening gestures.

"I am Veriel, Captain of the Guard. These two were sent to escort me to find you."

"Captain of the Guard? Of where?"

"From Avalon Professor! We're from Avalon!"

Roxton ran as fast as he could, carrying the stretcher over his head.

When Finn and Marguerite saw him coming, they stood up. Roxton set down the stretcher.

"Alright. Let's lift her on this."

Together the three managed to secure her on the stretcher. Roxton and Marguerite drug it back towards the treehouse while Finn made sure they weren't being followed.

"Is she going to be okay Roxton?" She asked.

"I hope so." He answered.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Challenger stared at the guard.

"What? You say you're from Avalon?"

"Yes." Nodded Veriel.

"Isn't that where Veronica's mother is?" Malone murmured so only Challenger could hear.

Challenger ignored him and turned back to the Captain.

"And- and you were sent here for me?"

"Yes. Her Highness said to find a red-haired scientist, and that we could find you at a treehouse." As Veriel said this he made a strange face at Challenger.

"Oh, we live at the treehouse but my friend Malone and I were collecting some plants when a storm forced us in this cave." Challenger smiled. Maybe they were finally going to find Veronica's mother.

"Please come with us." Said Veriel.

"Wait." Malone finally interrupted them. "How do we know you're not lying to us?"

Veriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket, and a letter.

"This is for Her Majesty's daughter. You can go ahead and read it."

Malone opened the locket. Inside was a picture of Veronica's family. Her mom, dad, and her in the middle of them.

Malone nodded.

"Ok I believe you. I'll save this letter for Veronica."

"Speaking of Veronica," Challenger said, "Shouldn't we go and get the others?"

"Do not worry Scientist. I will send out a messenger."

Veriel turned to one of the guards with him.

"You, Darious. Take this map." He handed the guard a map. "And tell the others that Lady Abigail needs them at once."

"Yes sir."

After the guard had left the cave, Veriel faced Malone and Challenger once more.

"Your friends will be in Avalon with us shortly. Now we must leave."

"How did you get in this cave?" Malone asked.

"Through this wall." Veriel pointed.

"But it's solid rock!"

"Yes, but watch this." Veriel again reached into his pocket. This time he took out a small stone, about the size of a quarter. He placed it into a dent in the face of the rock. The grinding noise Challenger had heard earlier returned, and the back wall of the cave slid apart. Veriel put the pebble back into his pocket.

"That's incredible." Malone whispered.

Following the two men from Avalon, Challenger and Malone entered the darkness.

Meanwhile, back at the treehouse, Marguerite was placing a damp cloth on Veronica's forehead.

"Who were those guys?" Finn called out.

"I'm not sure." Answered Roxton. "But they weren't any tribe I've seen here before."

He turned around when he heard movement.

Veronica had come back to consciousness.

'Wha-What happened?" She sat up rubbing her head.

"You ran off when someone screamed. Remember?" Finn looked at her, concerned.

"Yeh. Someone hit me from behind."

Before anyone could say anything else, a man's voice interrupted them.

"Halloooo. Hallooo."

It was coming from the ground. Roxton picked up his rifle and went to the balcony. He saw a man wearing a reddish skirt and a few pieces of armor.

"What do you want?"

"Her Highness, Lady Abigail of Avalon needs all of you at once."

Veronica had heard his words, and she jumped up, against Finn's protests.

"Abigail?! My mother?!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions now-" Started Roxton.

"It has to be Roxton!"

He had never seen her smile so much before.

"Well let's go then!" Finn picked up her crossbow.

"I need to get a few things." Veronica went into her room. She grabbed her parent's journals that they had found under the earth, as well as a picture of Ned. As she put them into her pack, she made sure she had the Trion still on her neck. She did. Veronica stood up and went back into the main part of the treehouse, where the others were waiting. Marguerite smiled. She hoped that this wasn't another false alarm. Veronica had been led all over the plateau by people who claimed to know her mother.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Roxton's voice.

"Come on Marguerite."

She turned around, and the explorers went down the elevator to meet the guard from Avalon.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"How far away is this place?" Ned asked Veriel.

Veriel turned his head to face Malone.

"I'd say we'll be there anytime now."

A few minutes later, they began to see light.

"Is that- Avalon? Asked Challenger.

"The valley it is in, yes." Veriel nodded.

They walked out from the cave, and saw an enormous valley. The mountains on each side were so steep, it would be impossible to climb them. Malone looked around, looking for Avalon. Then he saw it. Down in the valley was a city. He could barley spot people moving. It was so much larger than what he had expected. It seemed to glitter in the sun.

"Wow." Challenger and Malone stared at it.

Veriel led them down stairs in the hillside that had obviously been worn out over the years. In a few minutes they arrived at a large gate. Outside of the gate were merchants selling their goods. The guards at the gate saluted Veriel and opened the gate. In front of them was a large, golden palace. They walked up the numerous stairs. When they reached the top Veriel spoke again.

"In here is the Queen's throne room." He opened the door and they walked in.

The room was so awesome that Ned was speechless. He just opened his mouth. The room was huge. Most of the room was made of gold. All the way down at the end of the hall was a chair with a beautiful woman sitting in it, with two guards standing near her. Veriel led the explorers forward. When they got closer, Veriel stopped and nodded. Challenger and Malone started to bow lower, but she stood up.

"You don't need to do that." Her voice sounded like music from a harp. "Greetings. I am Abigail Layton.

Ned and Challenger stood back up.

"Veriel, where is my daughter?"

"She is on the way your highness. With a guard."

"And the other two are with her?"

"Yes."

"Well-um..." Challenger raised his hand. "Beg your pardon, but there are three other people there now."

"What?" She stared at him.

"Well, it's complicated…you see I made a machine that would teleport us back to England."

"Continue."

"But it transported us to the future. 2033 to be exact. The world had been destroyed-"

"What!" Abigail interrupted him. "I'm sorry, continue."

"It had been destroyed by war, and we found a woman there who had survived. And she came back with us."

"That's amazing. What is her name?"

"Finn."

Ned had heard this story before. He was on his own journey when that incident happened.

"I'm sure you have many more stories. When Veronica and her friends arrive, we will have a feast." When she said this she smiled. She was obviously happy that she would see her daughter again.

"Please follow me, I will show you to your rooms."


End file.
